Finding Home
by Sylvia Gray
Summary: Ever since the battle at Hogwarts, Harry Potter has heard the screams of the dying in his mind. Eleven years later, and he is no closer to discovering what it means to be Master of Death. Now, it's Teddy first year at Hogwarts, and somehow Harry has to balance being a professor, a godfather, and the master of death
1. Chapter 1: A Letter

This is my first post since 2013, kinda crazy. I hope y'all like it. There's gonna be a lot of oc's (mainly just Teddy's Hogwarts friends) and a lot of switching from Harry's POV to Teddy's

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Let the story begin!

Harry James Potter could hear the last cries of the dead. Every day, screams plagued his mind. People pleading for mercy, for forgiveness. The last wish of the elderly, or simply a sigh or grunt in pain.

Muggle movies always suggested that people spoke wise words with their last breath, but more often than not, the last breath of their life here on earth was wasted with a grunt of pain, as death swooped down on them too quickly for them to speak a word.

Over the years, Harry had adapted to his new role in life. The last screams of the dying were easier to block out, as he practiced occlumency every morning. In the day, it was a soft wail in his ear, something he could mostly ignore. But it was strongest in those last moments of sleep and the first moments of the morning. The screams of the soon to depart mingled with his memories.

Every morning, he heard her. Ginny's last wish as she died haunted his dreams, his waking moments. He could see her any time he chose, but when he pulled her back up into the warm glow of the morning, her strong form would waver, her countenance grimacing. Ginny wanted rest, and Harry couldn't bare to rip her from the first peaceful rest she had been given since the war.

Harry stared at the ceiling, wishing with all his heart that his late wife would be beside him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could just trick himself that the lump of blankets really hid her lythe form. As the sun rose, reaching long bright fingers across the walls, he could not trick himself into believing that his greatest wish had come true.

Unable to bare hearing the last breaths of the dying, Harry sat up, grabbed pants off of the floor, and immediately began working on his occlumency.

This particular branch of magic always have him trouble. Harry couldn't help but grin sardonically as he sat cross legged on his floor and lit a stick of incense. What would Snape have thought if he knew Harry was using muggle practices to guard his mind? He had quickly discovered that meditation helped him access the mind magic, and every morning, he meditated to close his mind to the dead, and to give him some form of relief.

Harry slowly began building the defenses in his mind, and the screaming became softer, quieter. He could no longer make out words, and it became a dull roar in the back of his head. His mind drifted to the first time he had heard the dead crying out to him.

It was just after the battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had climbed up to Dumbledore's old office, and Harry had just announced that he wanted nothing to do with the Elder Wand, and the Deathly Hallows. Dumbledore had been so proud. But as Harry moved to hide the wand in the office, the wand glowed. Harry yelled, and dropped the wand, but it floated lazily in the air, pointing to the ceiling. A crash sounded, Dumbledore's window breaking. The resurrection stone flew in, hovering directly in front of the wand. Finally, with the softest whisper, the cloak floated out of Harry's pocket and surrounded the wand and stone, forming the Deathly Hallow's symbol in the air. Blue light surrounded it, obscured it. And in its place formed a girl.

She was glowing, a silvery form almost like a patronus, and she was crying.

"I am sorry, Harry James Potter." Her voice echoed in the room, thick with emotion.

"What-who. .." Harry started. Confusion at the sight before him making it hard to form a sentence.

"I was the Master of Death." She smiled a sad sort of smile, tears still flowing down her face.

"Was?" Harry croaked.

She girl nodded, looking to the ground. "You have released me." She said, refusing to meet his eyes. "In casting away the Hallows, you have proved yourself worthy to be Master of Death."

Hermione clamped her hand to her mouth, Ron shook his head. "Mate, this isn't-"

Harry cut him off. "What do you mean, Master of Death?" He asked the girl, a little too sharply. She just shook her head. "I am forbidden to speak of the duties. It is for you to discover."

Anger surged through him. Again with the secrecy. Again with the deception. Only this time it wasn't Dumbledore pulling the strings, it was a mysterious apparition he could not trust. As if she knew what the boy who lived was thinking, she grabbed his hands. It felt like cool water running over his hands.

"Harry James Potter, you have become Master of Death, and you must do what I have done. You must learn of the duties and carry them out with your own mind, by your own power. You will be burdened by a great many things, but you will gain incredible power. You will lose much, but you will gain more. You, in your pure heart and selfless mind, will be capable of righting the balance of this world."

The apparition flickered, her silvery light dimming. "I must go. Time is running out. I am sorry."

And with a soft sigh of relief, the apparition melted away, leaving behind the Hallows. They plummeted to the ground, losing the silvery glow.

The screams sounded. His head pounded, screams echoing in his mind. Harry clutched at his skull, sinking to the floor.

 _"No, no not Harry. Don't hurt Harry, please!"_

 _"Help, help I don't want to die!"_

 _-joking, you actually made a joke. You haven't joked since-"_

 _"Remus!"_

 _"Please, mercy-please!"_

Harry crumpled, and knew no more. He had woken up in the hospital wing a week later, with a splitting headache and the sounds of the dying still in his mind. And then there was the scar. Right above his heart, the symbol of the Deathly Hallows was branded onto his skin, proof of his new title.

Eleven years had passed since then, and Harry was no closer to discovering what his duties were then the day he first woke up.

The last ashes of the incense fell, as the door to Harry's room flew open.

"Harry!" Shouted a gleeful voice. A grin slipped onto the man in question's face, as he eyed the boy. Teddy had burst into his room, waving around a thick envelope with spidery green lettering. The boy was so excited his hair changed color rapidly, from blue to blonde, red to purple, black to green.

"Yes Teddy?" Harry asked, and the boy shoved the letter in his face. He just glimpsed the words "to Theodore Remus Lupin" before the boy had pulled it back and began dancing around the room.

"Have you opened it yet?" Harry asked, leaning back against his bed and stretching his legs out in front of him.

"No." Teddy whispered, staring at the letter in awe. Harry couldn't help but remember the incredible feeling when he had gotten his letter, when he had finally discovered a new world in which he wasn't a freak, or didn't have to worry about Dudley's friends beating him up. He almost remembered that time fondly.

Harry patted the floor next to him. "We'll go on, open it up!" He said. Teddy sat next to him, suddenly nervous as he stared at the letter. "What if it says I can't go?" He asked.

Harry ruffled his now brown hair. "Just open it," he said, "it'll be fine."

Ever so slowly, Teddy peeled open the envelope, peering into it as if it might bite him. Finally he pulled out the letter, and began to read.

"Dear Theodore Remus Lupin," he said, voice quivering. "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." He let out a loud yell, hopping up and down. Harry grinned.

"I'm going I'm going I'm going!" He shrieked, still jumping like a chocolate frog. "Can we go to Diagon Alley now Harry? Please?"

Harry laughed. "We'll go soon." He said, quickly standing up. "But first, breakfast."

Teddy's excitement was so infectious, that for the first time in years, Harry forgot about being the Master of Death, as they planned the trip to Diagon Ally, and dreamed of all the adventures to come.

Tell me what y'all think! Yeah, it pretty short, but I should be posting the next chapter soon. I just have to proof read it again.


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

Chapter 2: Decisions

Harry and Teddy stood in front of the Leaky Cauldron, watching the throngs of muggles pass by without a glance at the building. In two weeks, Teddy would be heading off to Hogwarts. Harry couldn't help the stab of pain at the thought. In two weeks, the flat Harry lived in would be empty. He wouldn't be able to listen to Teddy talking a mile a minute, or wake up to the boy singing loudly as he ran around the house.

Harry pushed back the sentimental feeling, marveling at how old it made him feel, as they stepped into the bar. The familiar chatter of the place made him smile, as they strode through the smoke. Harry waved at the old barkeep, who called out to him.

"Harry! The usual? Drinks on the house for you!"

"Sorry, Tom, not today. We're heading out to get Teddy's school things."

The barkeep leaned over to peer at Teddy, who at that moment had decided to be incredibly shy, and was staring down at the floorboards.

"Well then, why don't you two run along then? Once you finish shopping, stop by for dinner. I've got fresh pumpkin pie"

Harry grinned. "That sounds wonderful. We'd love to." Teddy cast a shy smile at the old man, and the two headed off to Diagon Alley. Harry had always had a soft spot for Tom, and when the war was over, he snuck him some gold to help rebuild the bar.

Harry tapped one of the bricks with his wand, and the wall pulled back, revealing the wonders of the magical shopping district. Teddy grabbed Harry's hand as they walked, head twisting every way to catch the sights. His hair reflected the colors around him. Harry chuckled at the sight.

"So, where to first?" He asked. "Spell books? Wand? Animals?"

"Wand!" Teddy proclaimed, and off they went to Ollivander's.

As they stepped into the wand shop, Harry felt himself step back in time. The shop looked exactly the same as it had before the war, before the old wandmaker had been captured by Voldemort. Maze like shelves towered above them, laden with box after box filled with wands. Dust floated in the air, and the soft mutterings of the old mad could be heard from behind the shelves.

"Olivander?" Harry called out, and the muttering ceased immediately. A shock of unruly white hair appeared from behind on of the shelves, and out came the wandmaker.

"Harry!" He cried. "How's that wand of yours doing? Yew and phoenix feather. Beautiful wand." The man looked nothing like the skeleton he had been at Bill and Fleur's house. He had gained back his weight, and walked with a spring in his step. But his eyes were still too white, huge orbs that seemed to know everything about the world. After the war, Harry had given him a sum of money to help rebuild the store anonymously, but it always seemed as if the old man knew exactly who it was who had left the sack of galleons at his door.

"My wand is wonderful," Harry said. "But now we're here for Teddy's first wand."

The old man peered down at the boy, his white eyes taking in Teddy's appearance, who was now wringing his hands in the hem of his shirt.

"Is it that time already? Hmm yes. What wand for you?" He pondered, no longer thinking about people. The wandmaker hussled off, then quickly reappeared, holding a box in his hand.

"Oak, dragon heartstring. Strong. Great for transfiguration" He held out the wand to the boy.

"Go on then." Harry said, pushing him forward. Teddy took the wand, giving it a slight wave. The glass counter shattered.

"No, no, certainly not."

Harry chuckled at the shocked expression on Teddy's face, and leaned against the wall as the wand testing went on.

Ollivander would call out different kinds of wands, "maple, unicorn hair, supple. Perfect for charms" Teddy would wave the wand, something would explode, and the old man would seize the wand, scurry off, and grab a new one. Finally, Ollivander walked back to the counter with a wand. "Aspen." He proclaimed "unicorn hair. Supple. Great dueling wand"

Teddy picked up the wand, and a shower of silver stars sprayed from the wand, fixing every broken counter. Ollivander smiled. "The same core as your father, and the wood of your mother. Should have known." He smiled triumphantly. Teddy gazed back at Harry, and the expression on his face was one of wonder.

oOo

Several hours later, Harry and Teddy had picked up his robes, books, potions ingredients, and had both stared at the newest broom in longing -the Graystar 150 perfect for seekers- and had finally arrived at the pet store.

"I want an owl." Teddy said, positively jumping at the thought. But when they entered the store, and Teddy had walked around looking at all the birds in their cages, it was not an owl that Teddy was pulled to, but the cage of bats.

Most of the bats were sleeping, clinging to the top of the cage with their feet. There was a spell cast about the cage that kept the light dim, perfect for the bats. One bat, however, had perked up as the boy drew near the cage. The bat squeaked, turned its snout to Teddy, and let go of the cage, flying in tight, swooping turns. Harry smiled at the look of delight on Teddy's face.

Of course Teddy, the son of a werewolf and a metamorphmagus, would not choose an ordinary creature like an owl as his companion.

Harry found himself drawn to an older cat, sitting on the shop counter. The cat looked like it had been through as many battles as he had. It's gray fur was crossed with white scars, and one ear was in tatters. Harry left the bat cage, and as he approached it, the cat stood up, staring at him. Harry reached out a tentative hand, and the cat placed one paw on it. Then he promptly ignored Harry. The man grinned, softly petting the cat.

The shopkeeper happily sold them one bat, and one old cat, talking about the care and treatment of the two animals even as Harry and Teddy left the store.

oOo

After dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Teddy finally made it back to their flat, put away all of Teddy's school things, and we're admiring the bat, dubbed Stella Luna by Teddy, fly curiously about the living room. Harry sipped his tea, watching the boy run around the room, as Stella Luna swooped down every so often to alight on the delighted boy's head. The cat they had dubbed Aberforth, after Dumbledore's eccentric brother. Somehow, Harry didn't think the old man would be very happy with the name choice. Aberforth had curled up on the couch next to Harry, watching the bat with gray eyes.

Harry felt the crushing weight of loneliness settle into his heart. It wouldn't be long now when Teddy, a boy he thought of as his son, would leave. And then how long until he had grown up and left? Harry depended on the boy more than he could say. He suddenly felt old, weary, thinking about the future in this way. Harry stood up, walking back into the kitchen to set down his teacup. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror, and couldn't help but grimace. He still looked 19. Harry counted up the years, realizing he was 27. After the war, he had aged slowly. Harry wondered if he ought to grow a beard, it might make him look a little older. A sigh escaped his mouth, and Harry might have gone on staring at his too young reflection had it not been for a tapping sound on the kitchen window.

A regal owl stood on the sill, and Harry unlatched the window, letting it flutter in. The stately bird held out its leg, allowing Harry to untie a thick parchment envelope. In the same spidery green lettering as Teddy's acceptance letter were the words " _To Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived."_ Quickly Harry opened the envelope, reading the letter.

" _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _It is our pleasure to congratulate you on your godson's acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and to thank you for your continued support of the school._

 _As you may be aware, the school has found itself in need of a defence against the dark arts teacher once more, after the tragic accident that befel Professor Humbert. It is our belief that you would make a wonderful Professor. Should you be interested in the position, please come to the school at your earliest convenience to speak to the headmistress._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva Mcgonagall."_

Harry read the letter twice, not quite believing what he had read. His mind flitted back to the countless detentions he endured, wondering at the idea of teaching.

Harry walked back into the living room, dropping down on the sofa. Teddy quickly caught sight of the envelope in his hand, and ran over to him.

"Did you get accepted to Hogwarts two?" He asked.

Harry laughed. "Not quite. They want me to teach."

Teddy grinned. "That's perfect! You've got to! You always talk about how much you miss Hogwarts. And how you wanna help kids be better at defending themselves." Harry smiled, ruffling Teddy's hair.

"I don't know."

"You'd love it!"

"I'll think about it." Harry glanced at his pocket watch. "But we have a problem Teddy." He cocked an eyebrow at he looked up at his godson. "It is passed your bedtime."

"Awww." Teddy hopped up, and ran out of his reach, refusing to run to his bed. Harry ran after him, catching him by the waist and hauling him off to his room. He plopped the still giggling boy down his bed, and kissed his forehead.

"You sleep well, now. In no time you'll be on the train to Hogwarts." Teddy fell asleep with visions of grand halls, moving pictures, and ghosts swirling around in his mind.

oOo

In a few days, Harry sat in the kitchen with Ron and Hermione, talking over tea. It was amazing to him how these two people had always stayed his friends, despite his new title, his breakdown after the war, and, most recently, his breakdown only two years ago when he had lost Ginny. Harry closed off that train of thought, not wanting to dwell on his late wife.

Harry had just told them about the new job offer, and was met with even more enthusiasm than when he had told Teddy.

"Oh, just imagine it!" Hermione gushed, "Getting a chance to teach so many kids, all the essays, and the discussions you could have with the other teachers!"

"Blimey," said Ron, "she's _still_ weird."

Harry chuckled. He couldn't pretend that the idea didn't seem appealing. He had had so many horrible defence teachers in the past, he couldn't help wanting to help the next generation out. But there were so many things to consider.

"What about Teddy?" Harry said, suddenly glad that the boy was in the backyard playing with the four year old Rose. "He's never been a very independent kid. What if I get in his way, make it harder for him to get friends?"

Ron just scoffed.

"You won't be seeing him all the time, and besides, most kids won't even know you're his guardian unless one of you tell them." He took a swig from his goblet, as if proving no more needed to be said.

Harry shook his head. "Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that I look to be almost the same age as the seventh years. And I've still got to figure out what my duties are."

Hermione spoke up this time. "I don't think you'll have a problem controlling the class, but as for your duties, you still don't know what being Master of Death entails, right? Harry, this might be the best place for you. Hogwarts has the best wizarding library in the world. You could study all about your new role. Maybe.." Hermione hesitated, before plowing through. "Maybe you can even find out how to start aging."

Harry couldn't help but tense up. The idea had crossed his mind, but something whispered in the back of his mind that it was impossible. He didn't want to put so much research and hope into finding a way out only to be disappointed.

"I think I'll talk to Professor Mcgonagall." Hermione grinned, tossing back her bushy hair, and Ron clapped him on the back.

"It'll be great for you, mate." Ron said. "After you quit working as an auror we were worried you'd turn into a high class bum."

"That is not what we said!" Hermione snapped.

"Maybe not what you said," said Ron, grinning at the look on his wife's face. Ron rested his arm on the back of Hermione's chair, and the casual gesture made Harry stare down into the amber liquid of his teacup. It was hard, so very hard, to watch his two best friends having the life Ginny and him always wanted. They had a child, and we're even talking about trying for another one. Harry shook his head, knowing it was futile to begrudge them on their happiness.

They spent the next few hours talking about everything, from Hermione's recent apprenticeship to Ollivander to study wandmaking, to Ron's job as auror. Harry couldn't help his mind from wandering to the meeting he would be having with his former professor. It would be the first time since the battle that Harry would go back to Hogwarts. But as he sipped his drink and talked with his friends, Harry knew that they were right. Hogwarts had always been his home. Soon, he would be going back to it.

 **Yay for chapter 2! But mainly yay for proofreading, because I accidentally called the Leaky Cauldron the Three Broomsticks. Once again, tell me what y'all think. Next chapter will have a little more time in Teddy's POV. Hopefully I can capture the thought process of an 11 year old boy...**

 **Hope y'all don't mind that I made Harry a sentimental lump. Kids have that effect on people. Thanks for reading, and tell me what y'all think now!**


	3. Chapter 3: Red Trains and Old Hats

Chapter 3: Red Trains and Old Hats.

Teddy stood, more nervous than he had been in years, staring at the huge red train billowing out steam before him. His hair was white, and sticking up in every direction. He tried to turn it jet black, like Harry's, but he was too nervous, and it kept shifting back to white.

A constant chatter was around him, people saying goodby to their kids, teenagers calling out to friends they hadn't seen since last term. The big red train sat on the tracks, impatiently puffing out steam. And Teddy stood quietly in the crowd, wondering if he ought to board the train, or if he could just sink into the floor.

A reassuring hand dropped on his shoulder, and Teddy looked up to see Harry's smile.

"You alright there mate?" Asked Harry. Teddy managed a tight nod, but seeing Harry's sad smile helped him calm down. "We'd better get on that train, before it leaves without us." Teddy just nodded again. They climbed onto the train, and started down the aisle. Teddy glanced into a compartment with a redheaded girl, who smiled shyly at him. He looked to Harry, and Harry just nodded him on.

"I'll be in a compartment at the back." He whispered "so make sure you talk to that girl. Make some friends, I'll see you at the sorting ceremony." Teddy nodded again, and his godfather walked off.

"M-mind if I sit in here?" Asked Teddy, hardly keeping his voice from breaking.

"I don't mind." Said the girl, so Teddy dragged his trunk into the compartment and (with some difficulty) shoved it up above the seat. He sat down by the window, opposite the girl, and placed Stella Luna's cage next to him.

"My name's Gwen." Said the girl, holding out her hand formally, "Gwen Blackbaud." Teddy shook her hand, wishing his wasn't sweating so much. He couldn't help feeling awkward at her regal behavior, suddenly imagining he was at a tea party, and feeling rather silly.

"I'm Teddy Lupin." He said.

Gwen smiled, and returned to staring out the window. Teddy tried to look out the window to, but his eyes kept wandering back to the girl in front of him.

He decided she was really quite pretty. Her red hair was long, and almost as curly as aunt Hermione. Soft blue eyes looked curiously out of her heart shaped face, and her lips seemed to be pulled up into a perpetual smile.

The train called out a long whistle, and started moving. The city sped passed, a blur of grey concrete. They sat like that for a while, staring out the window in silence, when Gwen suddenly spoke up.

"Do you think the it's gonna be hard? The sorting, that is."

Teddy blinked, pulling out of his thoughts. "The sorting? Um, I think it's easy."

Gwen was staring at him now, her blue eyes seeming to stare right through him.

"W-well, don't we just put on a hat?"

"I heard we had to cast a spell." Said Gwen, but before Teddy could say anything in reply the trolley door slid open.

"Hi." Said a boy, sticking his head in. "Mind if we join you? My brother kicked us out of the compartment we were in." Teddy and Gwen both nodded their accent, and two kids walked in, shoving their trunks up above the seats and flopping down. The boy ran his fingers through his brown hair, then flashed them a smile.

"I'm Jake, and this is my twin sister, Nellie. Nice to meet ya." Nellie smiled, but quickly pulled out a book disappeared.

"I'm Teddy," the boy said, but noticed that Gwen was blushing, and seemed unable to introduce herself. "And this is Gwen. We were just talking about the sorting."

Jake grinned, "I'm excited. I know exactly what house I'm going to." He paused for effect. "Gryffindor."

Nellie snorted behind her book. "Yeah, because you're too stupid to make it into mum's house."

"I guess your mum was in Ravenclaw?" Teddy asked, trying to see Nellie's face.

"Of course." She said, and Teddy got the impression she was rolling her eyes at him. The boy decided he didn't like the snobby twin much.

"Where do you think you'll be?" Asked Jake.

"I dunno, maybe Gryffindor?" That's where my mum and dad were." Teddy shrugged, as if to say he didn't care much what house he ended up in. That couldn't be further from the truth. All the stories Harry had told him made the Gryffindor common room sound so much like home.

Gwen looked at the ground. "I don't know much about the different houses. My mum's not magic."

Teddy grinned at the opportunity, launching into a full blown description of the different houses as the train picked up speed, rushing down the track.

oOo

It was just getting dark outside when someone pushed open their door again.

"First years, huh?" Said a boy, already dressed in his Hogwarts robes with a shiny prefect badge pinned to his chest. "You're gonna need to go ahead and change. We'll be there soon."

Teddy felt his stomach sink. He was going to be sorted soon. He was really going to Hogwarts. Why was he so nervous? He had been waiting for this ever since he had accidentally turned the neighbors cat blue. Harry had roared with laughter at that. The memory made him smile, and Teddy's hair shifted back into a messy stock of black hair.

Gwen gasped. "Did you just do magic?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"No." Said Teddy. "I'm a-"

"Metamorphmagus." Cut in Jake. "I've heard of them, but I didn't think I'd see one."

"Y-yeah." Said Teddy. "Basically I can-"

"Change your appearance at will." Cut in Nellie, still hidden in her book. "So ... cool."

Teddy frowned. The twins were quickly getting on his nerves.

"Betcha didn't know I can do this." He said. He grabbed his ears, making them grow bigger and bigger, until they looked like elephant ears, flopping around and smacking his face. The others howled with laughter, even Nellie laughed.

The group changed into their robes, and soon the train was slowing down. Everyone looked nervous, and as they finally stepped off the train, the first years huddled together, as if something would come up and attack them.

Teddy perked up when he heard a familiar voice calling out,

"Firs' years, over here!"

"Uncle Hagrid!" Cried Teddy, waving at the big man towering over the frightened students. Hagrid broke into a big grin, smacking him on the back so hard that Teddy's hair turned white again.

As the students clambered into the big boats and glided across the lake, Teddy felt a peculiar feeling well up inside him. The Hogwarts castle loomed above him, and he for the first time in his life, Teddy felt that he was going to the best place in the world.

oOo

Harry Potter was terrified. He was sitting at the Professor's table, beside Flitwick, trying to pay attention to what the charms professor was telling him about the new defences added to the castle, but his eyes kept flying back to the huge doors of the Great Hall, through which Teddy would be coming. He knew it was stupid that his heart was pounding so hard, that he kept fidgeting in his seat, but somehow the fact that Teddy was about to be sorted scared him more than the classes that he would be teaching tomorrow.

His eyes flicked down the professor's table, taking in all the changes since he had attended school here. There were more unfamiliar teachers than familiar. Harry knew Hagrid was still teaching care of magical creatures, Flitwick still taught charms, and the ghostly Binns had yet to relieze he was a ghost. But in addition to that, there was a small, powerful looking woman sitting next to the Headmistress, who Harry assumed taught transfiguration, a plum little man who must have taught muggle studies, if the way he kept flipping open and closed a muggle cell phone was any indication, and finally a familiar head of pale blonde hair.

Harry growned inwardly. Why did Malfoy, of all people, have to teach potions? Harry grudgingly put up with the prat simply because he and Teddy got along surprisingly well. Harry let out a little sigh. He knew why McGonagall had invited him to the school. He was the best potions master around, and after the war, he was a big target on most pure blood families hit list. The wannabe Death Eater who got away with a slap on the wrist.

The big doors were flung open, and out came Neville Longbottom, leading a horde of frightened looking first years. Harry had almost forgotten that Neville was the herbology professor. Neville was grinning, and holding one of the first year's hands. He led them up to the long table, then stopped, let got of the kid's hand, and patted him on the back.

Harry craned his neck to get a glimpse of Teddy, finally spotting him standing beside a curly redhead. Teddy glanced up, spotted Harry, and grinned.

Neville sat an old, dusty hat on a stool, and stepped back. A rip in the hat opened up, and the hat began to sing. Harry couldn't focus on the song, and kept thinking about the last time he saw the hat, when Voldemort had set it on fire on Neville's head.

After the song, Neville stepped forward again. "When I call your name, please step forward, sit on the stool, and I'll set the hat on your head. Well then, Adams, Lily!"

The sorting dragged on, each house applauding the added first years. the redhead girl who was beside Teddy was called up with the cry, "Blackbaud, Gwen!" And after much debate, put in Slytherin. Twins, Jake Collins and Nellie Collins, were split, Nellie in Ravenclaw and Jake in Gryffindor. And finally

"Lupin, Edward!"

Harry's heart pounded as his godson stepped forward and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head, and it cried even before it sat on his head, "Gryffindor!"

Harry let out a sigh as Teddy hurried to the table, sitting beside the brunette twin. The sorting went on, and finally every first year was seated. McGonagall stood up, her lips pressed into a thin line as she surveyed the hall.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." She said. "This school welcomes you with open arms, and we hope you will find a home here." There was a smattering of applause, then she continued. "I have some quick announcements before the feast. The first is that as it has always been, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. We have reinstated the dueling club, and it will be open to any student 5th year and up. Which brings us to the next announcement. We have a new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Potter." Chatter broke out at this, students whispering to each other.

"The real Harry Potter?"

"He looks so young!"

"Dad said he died!"

Professor McGonagall silenced them with a look. "Please give him a Hogwarts welcome. And now, let the feast begin!"

Food appeared on the golden plates in front of them, and soon the great hall was filled with the sound of laughter and the clink of silverware. As he ate, Harry couldn't help the warm feeling spreading through his chest. Hermione was right, Hogwarts was where he belonged. As Harry gazed up at the starry sky above them, he couldn't help the little swell of pride. This was his home.

oOo

Teddy stared at the ceiling as he lay in his four poster bed, listening to the contented snores of his classmates. He was in Hogwarts, in Gryffindor, and he could hardly believe it. Soon he would be going to classes, making friends...

Teddy felt his mood dampen, as he thought about Gwen. He wanted to be her friend more than any other. But she was in Slytherin, wasn't that where all the nasty people went?

Gwen seemed like such a nice girl, and she was pretty. There's no way she was mean like the rest of the Slytherins. Teddy's heart pounded as he remembered something Harry had told him. Slytherins didn't like muggles or Muggleborn. Would Gwen be okay in a house that didn't like her just because of her parents? Teddy resolved to talk to her as soon as he could, and to talk to Harry. He rolled over, thinking about everything he wanted to tell his godfather, and fell asleep.

 **And** **that's** **all** **folks**! **Well, for chapter 3 anyhow. What do you think? Poor Gwen, stuck in Slytherin. Well, maybe poor Slytherins... I couldn't have everyone in Gryffindor now could I? Btw, Jake is one of my favorite characters. I'll flush him out a bit more, right now he's just a smiling face. But I promise he's a sweetheart. Please review, drop some hint as to what you think about it. I'll be delving more into the whole Master of Death thing soon.**

 **I literally just realized that Teddy's name is actually Edward Remus Lupin, named after Edward Tonks, Dora's father. Sorry about that confusion guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: One Week

Chapter 4: One Week

 **So. The upload of shame. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything in ages. But I still don't own the HP world. If I did I'd be more punctual.**

Harry sat across from the headmistress of Hogwarts, hardly believing his ears. It had been one week, exactly one week since Harry had taken up his new role as Professor, and already McGonagall had called him into his office to discuss his classes.

"Sorry, Professor, but could-"

"Call me Minerva."

Harry blinked "Right, Minerva, could you repeat what you just said?"

"Absolutely." Minerva sighed, leaning back in her chair. They sat in Dumbledore's old office, and Harry felt as if he was sixteen again, about to be sent on a quest to destroy Voldemort. In truth, it was much worse. "The Daily Profit wants to do an article about the Boy-Who-Lived Professor, and they are sending Rita Seeker to sit in on a few of your classes and interview you."

Harry tossed his head back, choosing to stare at the ceiling instead of the face of his boss. "And you're going to let that beetle in Hogwarts?"

With a sigh, Minerva shook her head. "It is no longer in my power. The ministry has decided, in light of the recent war, that showing the savior of the wizarding world teaching and _protecting_ the future generations is more important than our avid dislike of the woman."

Harry glanced back at her, noting the distaste in the witch's voice. This must really be killing her, to let that beetle into her school just because the ministry is strong arming her into it. "I don't want to even talk to her. She spread so many lies about Dumbledore." _And lies about me,_ he thought.

"And yet," said Minerva, her lips set into a straight line, "we have no choice but to play the unfortunate host. And now, I do believe you have classes to teach."

Harry stood up at the dismissal. It was true, he needed to be heading off to his classes. He glanced around the office once more, catching sight of a sleeping Dumbledore in his picture. "Can I at least ignore her while she's here? Maybe set a few Weasleys Wizard Wheezes on her?"

Minerva offered one of her rare tight lipped smiles. "I do not think it would be appropriate for a professor to be in detention." Harry smirked, and headed off to his next class.

oOo

Harry was sitting cross legged on his desk as his students filled in. Today was the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first year students class, and it was his second time with this group of students. As they shuffled in, Harry tried to remember their names, but the kids seemed to blend together. He couldn't help wondering if he was really that nervous looking when he came to class.

"Well," Harry said as the bell rang, signaling the start of class. "I suppose you are ready to begin casting all sorts of hexes at each other. However, I'm afraid we're going to have to learn about the boring art of dueling."

A few of the Hufflepuff's snickered, and a Ravenclaw girl (Nettle? Nellie?) shushed them quickly. Harry continued, ignoring the exchange.

"Now, as you may know, the concepts behind a wizarding duel are fairly straightforward. Two opponents bow to each other, and face off, casting spells to end the duel and prove who is the more powerful wizard. Anyone want to tell me about dueling rules? It was in your readings."

A few hands shot up, and Harry pointed at the brunette girl. "Right, you. Remind me your name again."

"Nellie Collins. Dueling rules are simple. Only magic, no spells may be cast until both wizards have bowed to each other, and no dark spells."

"Very good, 10 points to Ravenclaw." Harry said, smiling at the girl. He hopped off the desk and began pacing. Sitting still was never something he was good at, especially after the war. "Now, as we are currently in a time of peace, that is exactly how most duels will take place, however it is all too often when the rules are abandoned for a more brutal way of fighting."

The first years seemed puzzled, as Harry lowered his voice. "I have seen wizards and witches, on both sides of the war, cast spells before they began dueling, use dark magic constantly, and forgo magic altogether."

A Hufflepuff student raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Cook?"

"Professor, why wouldn't you use magic in a duel?"

"Good question." Harry responded. "That very question is what proves the usefulness of forgoing magic. How many witches or wizards are expecting another magic user to run up and deck them?" Several students chuckled "After that, a well aimed _expelliarmus_ is all it takes to finish the duel."

The brunette raised her hand again, frowning.

"Ms. Collins?"

"Well, professor," she began, her voice taking on a lecturing tone. "If you end the duel with one spell, it really can't be considered a duel, can it? There wasn't much point to it then."

Several students nodded at her little speech, and Harry sighed.

"This is where the difference comes with times of war and times of peace. In times of peace, you are quite right. It's not really a duel, and most duels are between people who are not truly trying to kill each other. However, you may find yourself in a duel much like the ones your parents were in soon, and then it is less about showing off your ability to cast complicated spells, and more about surviving." The class had become deathly silent, everyone leaning forward.

"If you have a chance of ending the fight before it starts, always take it. Do not count on the honour of your combatant. If you do, you will find yourself at the mercy of the dark arts."

The students shivered, undoubtedly imagining all sorts of horrible magic. Harry sighed. "For now, we'll focus on traditional dueling, and some simple spells to assist you in this. Right now, we need to learn the theories behind spellcasting, and next week we should start on actually putting those theories into practice. For now, turn to page 25 in your textbooks, and read to page 30. Once you have finished we will discuss what you just read."

Class wore on, and Harry couldn't feel any more content. Teaching was one of the most enjoyable things he had experienced since the loss of his wife. It had been so fulfilling to watch the students learn new things, new concepts. He almost forgot about the coming disaster named Rita Seeker. Almost.

At the end of the day, Harry sat in his office, laying out the lesson plans for the next few weeks, and wondering what classes the dreaded reporter would drop in on. He hoped it would be the seventh years, and she would get hit by a flying hex. He sighed, picking up some notes and plopping down onto the sofa in one corner of his room. Harry liked the office, even if it was a bit stuffy. When he first came to the school, all the office held was a grand desk and a huge chair, almost like a throne. Harry had quickly disposed of the throne like chair. It made him feel too self important, and it seemed like the thing Gilderoy Lockhart would like. Instead, he replaced it with an old maroon chair, and had pushed the desk into the corner. On one wall he put an equally worn maroon sofa, and an old coffee table on which could always be found a stick of incense. He had charmed a few paper lanterns to float about the ceiling, providing enough light.

A knock sounded on his door, and Harry called an absentminded "come in." Still peering down at his notes.

"Harry?" Said a familiar voice, and the professor looked up, delighted to see his godson walk into his office.

"Teddy!" He said, conjuring a cup of hot cocoa and handing it to the boy. "I haven't seen you in a while. Getting along well?"

The boy nodded, sipping his cocoa. Teddy sat down on the sofa, curling his legs underneath him. Aberforth the cat hopped off Harry's desk and pawed his way over all of Harry's notes to sit in Teddy's lap. Harry couldn't help the slight chuckle at the cat's antics, but Teddy didn't even seem to notice the cat. It was obvious his hyperactive godson was worried about something. Harry sat down his notes, giving the boy his full attention.

"It's about Gwen." Teddy suddenly said.

Ah, that explained it. Teddy was unusually interested in the red headed Slytherin girl. Harry still remembered the first night Teddy had talked to him after the sorting, so worried that his new friend would be bullied because of her heritage.

"She's... It's just.. I made her mad." Teddy squirmed, almost spilling his hot cocoa. "She just.. She won't tell me anything!"

Harry sat back, wondering what he should say. Friendships could be so difficult.

"Well, what were you trying to ask about?"

"Just..." Teddy set his cocoa down, hopping off the sofa and pacing, sending Aberforth mewling onto the carpet. "She doesn't get it! All of a sudden, since she's a Slytherin, she thinks we can't talk anymore! And her friends! They're such.. Such prats! They call her mudblood, and act like she's there slave! Why does she hang out with those twits?" He was stomping back and forth, yelling at the room.

"It just doesn't make any sense! I thought she was smarter than that." He huffed, then through himself back down on the couch. "She just so.. So weird!"

Harry chuckled softly, earning a glare from the still-fuming Teddy.

"I can tell you're worried about her." Harry said, handing Teddy his cocoa back. "Maybe you should try talking to her when she doesn't have all her Slytherin friends around."

"But.. But what do I say?" Teddy looked up at him hopefully.

"Just ask her what's up?"

"That's so not cool."

Harry laughed. "Alright, then you think of something. She's got it rough, just because a lot of the Slytherins are still prejudiced. She might even think you are too."

"But I'm not!" Cried Teddy, outraged by the thought.

"I know that," said Harry, "but think about it. Gwen doesn't know much about the wizarding world, and all the people close to her treat her terribly. Maybe she expects you will too."

Harry glanced down at his watch. "Teddy, you've got 10 minutes to get back to the Gryffindor common room. You had better run."

Teddy turned to him, fearfully big eyes. "Can't you write me a note?"

"Not unless you want your detentions to be even worse because of suspected favoring. Run."

Teddy flung himself out of the office as if Death Eaters were on his tail. Chuckling, Harry stood up and stretched. He might as well head to bed as well. Harry had quite the day tomorrow. He grimaced, thinking about Rita Seeker sitting in on his classes. Somehow he would get through it.

oOo

Teddy hid behind a suit of armor as the teacher passed him by. It was the centaur, Firenze, his hooves clomping on the floor. It had amazed Teddy when we saw the centaur for the first time, coming out of the Forbidden Forest. He wasn't at any of the meals in the Great Hall, but Teddy just assumed he didn't like to be in the crowds. Finally he passed, and as Teddy poked his head out, he could see the centaur's tail swoosh around the corner. The boy sped off the other way.

He dashed into the Gryffindor common room, and threw himself into one of the squishy couches beside Jake.

"Something got ya down mate?" Asked the twin, glancing at him over the top of his muggle comic book. Teddy groaned as an answer. "Well, at least you got back in time."

Teddy nodded, sinking further into the couch.

"I just wanna sleep." He whined.

"Sure, sounds like a plan." Said Jake, not looking away from the comic, "just don't forget that homework assignment for Professor Potter due tomorrow."

Teddy jumped out of the couch as if it had bit him, flinging himself at his bag. He seized his defence textbook, throwing it open to the right pages.

"No way, you actually forgot to do it?"

"Whatever, I'm doing it now." Teddy mumbled, already scratching out answers onto his parchment. Jake laughed, and made himself more comfortable. Teddy spied a stack of comics beside the boy, realizing that the twin intended to stay in the common room for a while. The thought brought a smile to his face _. I have a friend already._

 **Wow, so it's been a real long time. Any of yall still here?**


End file.
